


Victor's Secret Fashion Show

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Castiel in Panties, Dean in Panties, I remembered Adam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel was a seasoned model, but when an eighteen year old named Dean came around, Cas felt his job was being threatened. Will all end well, or will Castiel be pushed out of the fashion industry for good?





	Victor's Secret Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely [OhCassie21](http://ohcassie21.livejournal.com/)  
> [Art 1](http://ohcassie21.livejournal.com/842.html)  
> [Art 2 and 3](http://ohcassie21.livejournal.com/1224.html)

The upcoming year's preparations for the next annual Fashion show were already in progress only days after this years event had wrapped up. 

An array of beautiful and hopeful models sashayed the catwalk in effort to gain favor with he CEO and event's coordinator watching them. Sadly most were being turned away. 

Balthazar Roche's talents had taken form in making underwear for his lover Victor Smith. After years of determination and endless designs, he had managed a small show which had soon enough caught the attention of fashion houses and soon, Victor's Secrets lingerie was born. 

The CEO and coordinator were looking for a specific look for their models. The go-see had gathered hundreds of hopeful models, however the duo were looking for a specific type of model. A look already in mind and desired for their brand. They were seeking out an alluring look, not a daunting one. 

Their requested model's height, at least five foot and ten inches. A toned and well sculpted physique, or as Victor would put it: ' _I work out a couple days a week when I have time' and not 'I'm in the gym everyday and drink protein shakes to gain more muscle_ '. To have a chance at gracing the catwalk as one of Victor's Secret's Angels, one had to fit the bill required. 

Of course one of those who made the cut in the past was Castiel, the very first angel Balthazar ever hired. Castiel was only eighteen at the time of the first walk, for both himself as a model and for Victor's Secret. He was so nervous during his go-see he was sure he was going to trip and fall. He walked that year as the head model in a pure white lace teddy, with his gigantic lavender angel wings trailing behind him. 

Today, he sat at the judges table. With his spot as an angel already secured, he liked to scope out the up and comers. He didn't last over ten years in the fashion industry without knowing how to pick out his competition or maybe new friend, he never knew which he would find until he saw their walk. Cas watched and listened quietly as Balthazar and Victor drooled or scoffed at each person walking. 

A young boy, who barely looked legal, walked last. His verdant eyes gleamed from the stage lights. His freckles stood out more on his chest and shoulders as he passed under the bulbs with green and blue gobo patterns swirled around his middle. Jeans worn low on his hips to show off the elastic band of his purple Saxx underwear, and his killer hip bones were only rivaled by Castiel's. 

"We need him, Castiel," Balthazar leaned to his side and whispered into Castiel's ear. 

Castiel held back a scoff as he narrowed his eyes and stared at the boy who he believed had the potential to take his job someday. He quickly began to think he would have to keep an eye on this one. 

"What's your name," Balthazar asked when the boy reached the end of the catwalk to pose. Now was the questions portion that most models couldn't pass. It wasn't that Balthazar asked difficult questions, he just found that most models that came to walk for him couldn't place words together in sentence form. 

"Dean Winchester," the boy answered with a deep southern twang that sent a fiery singe down Castiel's spine. 

"Well," Balth said slowly, carrying out every letter of the word and licking his lip seductively when he got to the 'l' part. "What makes you so special that you should be part of the angels?" 

"Have you seen this?" the boy replied back in a cocky voice, spreading his arms to his sides to show he meant his body as a whole. 

"This is modeling, Dean, not a self esteem class. We need a better answer than that if you think you're going to get into the fashion show for next year," Castiel bit out with as little venom as he could control. 

"I guess I upset you," Dean told him back with an even bigger cocky smile and lilt to his voice. 

Castiel just huffed and got up to walk out, he'd seen and heard enough. He knew he'd have to get under the other model's skin and for that he needed a plan. Castiel walked to the men he thought could help him find a way out of his current situation. The apartment they lived was just a short hike from the warehouse the go-sees were in. A few ideas already forming in his head on the walk over, he just needed his brother-in-law and his brother to agree with them. 

"Sam, I need your help," Castiel told the tall brunette after he opened the door to let him in. 

Gabriel sat on the couch with a lollipop in his mouth, his ears visibly perking in interest at the way his brother's voice sounded too serious for some one's well being not to be questioned. "Oh, whatever it is. We are so in, aren't we Sammykins." 

Castiel went on to explain how there was a new model at the go-sees, a cocky little bitch that had to be stopped before he took Cas' job. That the boy was even better looking than he was at twenty-one, and even though he would be starting his career at a later age than Castiel had- he was already showing promise to be one of the best models out there. He proposed three plans to his friend and brother. They quickly talked him out of his idea of seducing and filming he and Dean having sex only to 'accidentally’ post it later. His next idea of dragging Dean's dad into the picture was shot down with Sam stating "you didn't want your parents to know, why should Dean's" and Gabe saying "you don't even know if his dad will be like ours and hate this modeling shit". They did agree with Castiel's last plan though, but it would take months of planning before they even got to make their first step. 

While waiting for his plan to be set in motion, Castiel set out to get close to Dean. The change in his voice, the words he chose to use, all of it leading to Dean thinking they were friends. That Castiel was taking him under his wing to help him become a better model. 

Over the next several months he learned all he could from Dean. Dean told him he was on his own since he was sixteen, but wanted to make a better life for himself and his younger brother Adam. He only found his teenage old half-brother a few months before the go-see. Adam was the reason Dean wanted to a better role model; he took that plan decided to become a clothing model. Castiel almost felt bad for trying to destroy his career before it even began. The closer he became to Dean the more he figured that even after making it so the boy would be blackballed in the modeling world, he'd find a way to help Dean support his brother. Cas wasn't _all_ evil, he did have a heart in his cold chest somewhere. 

The month before the show he was finally able to set his idea in motion. Getting closer to Dean, he'd found that Dean had a temper. When Dean's temper showed, Castiel liked to think of him as a child that was told no. Dean as a kid from the streets never learned to deal with his problems with words, but rather learned to use his fists and facial expressions. 

Three weekends before the show Castiel invited Dean out to the bar for a few drinks. "How are you liking the modeling life so far," Castiel asked, staring at the glass of whiskey he was rolling between his hands on the tabletop they sat at. 

"It's more work than I thought it'd be, but I'm already making money to send Adam to a boarding school and I haven't even got to the event yet. Just having my name connected to Balthazar already has given me two different photo shoots," Dean replied back, his voice dripping with enthusiasm of finally being able to take care of someone else besides himself. Dean looked as if he wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right words to describe his feelings. 

The conversation between the two of them becoming stilted afterwards. Only the sound of the two of them swallowing back their feelings and words along with their drinks were heard. Castiel had tried to start a conversation a few more times, but he was never good at small talk. He knew he should feel bad for what he had planned next, but that part of his brain was getting more quiet with every drink he took. Finally, a few hours before closing he told Dean he was heading home and paid out both their tabs before leaving the younger man behind. 

"You know the drill. Hurt him, don't damage him," the words were whispered in the shadows between two men. One leaving for bed, while the other stuffed the cash in his pocket and went into the bar. 

Dean sat finishing up his fourth shot of whiskey. He let out a sigh as he looked around the bar wondering if there was anyone worthy enough to bring home that night, or if he should just go to his house alone and get ready for their first walk through with clothing the next day. 

"Why are you looking at my girl," the man said, getting into Dean's face. His big muscles protruding from under his tight shirt and a southern accent that matched Dean's. The man's blue eyes glowed with mirth as he looked at Dean. 

"Look, dude, I don't know who your girl is, but I can promise you I wasn't looking at her," Dean said trying to defuse the situation. "Excuse me." He tried to get up and walked out of the bar, but was stopped with a hand clenched around his bicep. 

"Oh no, that won't do," the man said before he punched Dean in his temple. 

The scuffle only lasted a few minutes, but it was enough for both men to walk away with bruised knuckles and a black eye each. Dean got into his black '69 Chevy and drove home, wishing he'd known what girl the man was talking about because he was pretty sure he'd not seen the man in there with anyone. He wished he could have handled the situation like the role model he was trying to be, but he was never one to back down from a fight. A small whisper in the back of his head wondered why Castiel had left right before the man showed up, and if his peer had anything to do with it. He didn't think Cas would ever threaten him in anyway, but he was fearing Castiel was more scared of him than he was happy to have Dean as a friend. 

Castiel showed up for walkthroughs with a smile on his face. He didn't think Dean would come in today, Balthazar would throw a fit after he saw what Benny had done to Dean. Though, Cas also appreciated what Dean had been able to do to Benny, since his friend had come back to his house last night to collect the rest of the money Castiel was paying him with a black eye of his own. 

"Oh my goodness," Castiel feigned worry. He was able to cover up his gasp and wide eyes as anxiousness instead of the surprise he felt when he saw Dean walk in. "What happened to you?" 

"I ran into a door," Dean deadpanned and walked over to what he knew would be a fight with Balthazar, after the older man had specifically gone over his rules Dean was to follow as an angel- fighting was defiantly on that list of what he wasn't supposed to do. He'd healed a bit since the night before. He knew how to take care of bruises and help them heal faster, but the blue and purple skin was still obvious. 

"What in the bloody hell did you do," Balthazar yelled towards him the second Dean got close enough to see. 

"I ran into a door," the blank faced reply came again. 

Balthazar spent half of the day yelling at Dean for his misbehavior making him watch movie after movie about how a model's face is their best asset and how to use words instead of one's fists. Dean thought for sure he was going to fall asleep if he had to watch one more video, but was saved when Balth told him to go away and put make-up on because they were behind schedule waiting for him. 

The next plan was for Castiel to make nice with wardrobe. He flirted his way to get Inias, the lead person working in wardrobe- that wasn't the designer- to help him hide Dean's clothes for when they did walkthroughs. Every time Dean walked out with the wrong outfit, Castiel and Inias always came in for rescue. 

Castiel thought he played the part of elder model taking younger model under his wings perfectly. Little did he know that Dean was starting to catch on. Every time Castiel did something off, Dean was reminded of his friend Charlie. They would always play pranks on the other when they were together. 

The night of the fashion show was finally upon them. 

Castiel watched from the sidelines with his make-up done and hair styled in the perfect mix of I-just-had-sex that Balthazar liked it to be for his shows. His eye-liner done in dark lines with wings on the sides and his eyelids covered in bronze glitter. Dean's hair and make-up were similar but his eyelids had chrome glitter on them. 

Castiel walked first, in an elegant floor length apricot colored sheer nightgown with matching satin panties. His heeled shoes where a staple that only he could do; Balthazar let other models try but none of them had the finesse that Castiel had when they walked in heels. Dean walked next. He was in a knee length sky blue satin nightgown with black fuzzy slippers over his feet- the other models after in similar forms of nightwear and slippers as Dean. 

After the short intermission came what people looked forward to the most. Castiel was last, the star of the show, and Dean walked right before him. Castiel watched on as Dean walked out, his outfit offering more coverage than the rest of the models, but that wasn't how it would last for long. 

Dean walked with confidence as he worked his strut down the white path. His brown corset snug to his chest, coming right below his breasts to show off his muscular pecs. The black thong he wore sat under it and pulled up for the waistband to go under the corset. A black belt with a large buckle on it sat at the bottom of his corselet. His pants were sheer turquoise chaps. You could see the thigh high cuffs that attached to the tips of Dean's brown cowboy boots under the see-through fabric. Dean walked with confidence knowing all eyes were on his outfit. Halfway through his walk he felt his legs get colder and snuck a peak at his legs. 

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath before raising his head and fixing the black cowboy hat on his head, the feather on it matching the sheer material that was once around his legs. His pants had come undone and now hung from his butt like a cape. He looked up just in time to see Castiel's smirk answering with one of his own as he turned and posed at the end to walk back past Castiel. 

"This isn't over Novak." Dean announced loud enough for just Castiel to hear him before passing his once role model to face the damage backstage.

Castiel and Dean on the catwalk

  
Castiel still smirk as he recounted how he had convinced Inias redo the pants. The inseams of Dean's pants were cut and put back together with simple glue that would only work for a few steps before they fell apart. His brain cleared as the lights at the end of the runway hit him to pose.

Cas' outfit was exquisite, there was a reason he was the show stopper at the end. It was simple in it's intricacy. The thin lines of fabric wrapped around his ribs under his chest bones, and had 'y' shaped lines that lead down to the strip that was over his hips. The black lacy thong attached to the rest of the lines, covered nothing and left everyone in the crowd panting as he spun around to show the chains that cascaded down a few inches from the top of it over his pert ass. The 'y' shapes happened again from the sides off his but down to where his thigh highs rested, clasping them to the tops of his sheer pantyhose he wore. His feet clad in four inch black shiny heels and his neck was wrapped in a diamond and pearl collar with a sheer cape attached to the back. 

Although his prank for Dean hadn't gone as he'd hoped, Castiel still knew he would outshine the silly twink's look. Who liked cowboys that much anyways when his outfit was perfect black lines that covered nothing and his collar suggesting he was far from the innocent angel he began modeling as. 

-x- 

Castiel sat scouring every article that came out for any mention of him, but more reports about the wardrobe malfunction were out than once of his beautiful walk and lingerie. Over the next few weeks it seemed like all he had done was just kick start Dean's career even more. Less and less people were calling his agent for him. More go-sees he went to were given to Dean. Dean's face was everywhere. It was as if Dean was mocking his failure. 

The shoot that had Castiel the most upset he didn't go with his plan to release a sex tape of them, had Dean in a thong with two pearl strings as the sides and a minx boa around his left shoulder. In Dean's right hand was an old school 1920's style cigarette holder and a lit white cigarette at the end, gray smoke coming from it. The shoot was for Camel cigarette's reboot. Castiel went to a go-see for it, he bugged his agent for weeks about if they'd heard back, but Camel didn't even have the decency to tell him he hadn't got the photo spread.

Dean's photo spread for Camel.

  
Castiel was seething as he went to all the go-sees he knew Dean wouldn't dare go to, he knew he would get those jobs at least. Model's for BDSM shoots were becoming more mainstream, and Castiel had the perfect look with his eyebrow raised and bottom lip between his teeth. Castiel posed for brands and dealers than he'd never heard of before. He didn't like feeling like he moved from an A-list model down to a D-list model who worked for brands that were only carried in a third of the towns and stores as his last jobs were for.

The one picture he was most astonished by the outcome and smiled every time he went to his local shop to see himself on the box, had him in a lace bra and lace panties that covered him well enough to not show off his butt much, but gave the illusion that it was perfect. A lace garter belt attached to the thigh high stockings with sheer towards the bottom of them and lace around the top of his thigh. His four inch shiny black shoes on display again as he stood with his back towards the camera, a black crop in his hands under his ass. His face was towards the camera with his left eyebrow raised. The picture was used for the outfit he had on, part of a clothing line for Doms who liked to cross dress.

The look Castiel had on his first runway walk and the picture from his newest photo shoot he loved the most.

  
Getting farther and farther into more fetish related shoots let Castiel forget about Dean and his stupid hip bones, his stupid cheekbones, his stupid nose, his stupid everything that Castiel would never admit to dreaming about moaning his name. It was only a matter of time before the stupid kid came back to haunt him.

"Cas," Dean yelled running up to him when they were both entering Castiel's apartment complex hands full of groceries. 

"Yea," Cas sighed looking up from the pavement at Dean. He wanted to sass Dean, but was too warn out to even try to come up with something rude to say. 

"How have you been?" 

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Cas deadpanned, hoping to get to the elevators before Dean and could close the doors on him. He had no such luck as Dean stepped in, rearranging his bag in his hand to press the same button of Castiel's floor. 

"Oh, what floor?" Castiel made a noise in reply that was interpreted correctly that Dean had pressed the right button. "Cool, we're on the same floor? I just moved in here. My agent said that it would be the best place for me to stay 'cause of the security and stuff." 

"Yea, except they let in riffraff like you I guess," Castiel spit out, no longer holding back his jealousy disguised as anger. His hands clenched at his own bags handles. "Because of you, I can't model at the same places that always picked me. You, mister I'll just wear sweats and tee-shirts out, don't you know that you are always being looked at. Fuck, you can't just go out of the house to get groceries in shitty clothes like that. You're not a- you shouldn't be-" Cas cut himself off with a growl and pressed the button of the next floor to let him off so that he didn't have to wait on the elevator with Dean anymore and could walk up his stairs to let off some steam. Castiel would rather hike the four flights of stairs up to his apartment just to not feel aggravated anymore. 

"Stop," Dean called out to him as he was trying to walk out of the elevator. His eyes big begging for answers. "You- you can't just say things like that and walk away. I only wanted to be a model because of you. It'd always been my dream of mine to meet you. You’re my idol, but I guess what they say is true, you shouldn't meet your idols 'cause it'll just ruin your idea of them." 

"No, what ruins your idea of them, is when you take their job and run them out of the only family they'd had since they were younger than you. Forcing them to take jobs they never wanted in the first place just to survive. That's what ruins your idol." 

Castiel turned away with tears in his eyes to jog up the steps. How dare Dean say he was his idol. How dare Dean make Castiel being pushed out of main industry into a subset, somehow not Cas' fault. How dare Dean stand there with a kicked puppy look that made Castiel's heart break. He made it up and into his apartment before the doors to the elevator dinged signaling the cars arrival. Castiel stood with his back against his front door panting as he heard footsteps leading to the door across the hall from him. 

"Fuck," he whispered repeatedly under his breath. He put his food away before he got in his car and drove over to Sam and Gabe's apartment. "He lives across the hall from me now," he shouted at his brother and his brother's husband after he let himself into their place. 

"Who does," Sam asked. 

"Dean," Castiel spit out with more venom than he ever thought he could with just a simple one syllable word. 

"I thought we took care of him with the plan." Gabe commented from his place on the couch, yet again with candy sticking from his mouth. This time it was a sour candy belt that was just basically a laffy taffy with more sugar on top. 

"We thought wrong. All it did is get him more famous and push me into doing BDSM shoots." Gabe made a face at that like he didn't want to know that. Cas growled again as he moved Gabe's feet to plop down on the couch. "What should we do now?" 

After many hours of complaining and a few beers Castiel left Sam and Gabe's no closer to an idea. Little did he know Dean had one of his own. 

-x- 

Castiel woke up the next morning with an annoying hangover making his brain feel like mush and even more annoying beeping of his ringtone for Balthazar in his ears. 

"What do you want," Castiel asked angrily. He had felt like he had been kicked out of the angels ever since Dean showed up. Balthazar hadn't even asked him to return a few weeks after to help with the go-sees, so yes he was angry at the British man he had felt was his only friend. 

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I know you feel like I haven't been involving you with things for the upcoming show, but I have a fitting today for you if you could come to the warehouse." 

"Fine, I'll be over in a couple hours." Castiel said before he hung up. He rolled onto his stomach and screamed into his pillow. Sure he was glad that Balthazar still wanted him as an angel, but he felt as if it was a little too late. He hated to admit that that his new shoots were more fun than the ones with Victor's Secret and companies like them ever were. In the past he needed to take stiff photographs, he didn't know that other jobs would allow his body to move in a more fluid way. He got up and swallowed a few pills of Tylenol and a cup of water before he went off to shower. He didn't give Balthazar a time, so he figured he could take as much time as he wanted. It was Balth's fault he was dragging his feet, the man could wait for him. 

Castiel showed up in the warehouse to find it empty. Rage filled his bones as he walked towards the catwalk they kept set up and kicked the door open. The site that greeted him wasn't one he ever expected. He wanted to scream or yell, run away, something other than standing by the doors with his jaw open. Dean sat in the middle of the catwalk, the lights dancing off his olive skin making it glow. The loose fitting button up undone to halfway down his chest and his leggings fitting his muscular legs in their tight prison was too much for Castiel to know what to focus on. 

"I'm sorry for the theatrics," Dean spoke to him, breaking the spell Cas was under with a baritone voice, like the younger boy tried to make himself sound older by making his voice lower. "I just didn't think you'd come if you knew it was for me." 

"So there's no fitting," Castiel asked, annoyance slipping through in his voice. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door while he worked out in his head what his next step would be. 

"Not today, your fitting is actually in a couple days. Balthy will call you back with the details tomorrow." 

"Balthy? What the fuck do you want, Dean," Cas finally yelled. "I don't like you- you- you assbutt." 

"Assbutt? Really? I mean- I know, and that's my fault you don't like me, but please sit. Let me explain myself." 

"What is there to explain, Dean? What could you possibly say to make it okay that you stole my career. You stole my only friend. You stole my life, and now you're living across the hall from me. Why do you want to be me so badly?" 

Dean took a deep breath, and Castiel counted to ten in his head, he guessed Dean was doing the same thing. "Please, just come sit. I made your favorites. Once I'm done talking you can yell more if you like, but just hear me out first." 

Cas looked at the food laid out before Dean. It was strange to see such different types of food in front of him and he didn't know where to start. He'd given up on keeping his 'angel ready body' and began to eat what he wanted when he wanted. He was still skinny from all the working out and yoga he did, but he felt happier and more energetic when he wasn't trying to eat as healthy anymore. He sat far away from Dean on the catwalk, but still close enough to grab the food. There were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, pork rinds, big juicy hamburgers, and more food that Castiel absolutely loved. 

"Okay, Listen. I love you," Dean paused while Castiel choked on the bite that he was attempting to swallow of pork rinds. "Okay, I don't love you love you, but like I've always been a fan of yours and that’s why I love you. I mean, like I always looked up to you, I watched you every year on that catwalk with those wings on your back and your stoic yet demanding line to your lips when you walk. The way you hold yourself, it's why I love you. It's another reason to why I started modeling. I wanted to become an angel so that I could learn from you, by you-" 

"-but instead you took my job from me," Castiel interrupted with heavy poison of jealousy on his lips. "This year'll probably be my last year as a model for Victor's Secret. They won't want me anymore after they find out what kind of modeling jobs you've forced me to take just so I can keep food on my table and pay my rent." 

"I'm sorry for that. I truly am. I never thought that-" 

"No, you didn't think, Dean," Castiel interrupted again, his mouth full of the hamburger he had to hold back a moan when he realized there was little pieces of cheese and bacon grilled into it. "If you would have thought you would have realized that I'm ancient in the modeling world, that the second you came along everyone would chose you. Especially since you just admitted that you looked up to me, that means that you try to emulate my walk and my facial expressions, right? So, you're literally the shiny new model of me, why would they want the old one anymore when the young blonde version came along." 

"I didn't think that they would chose me over you. I thought that we would work together then I don't know, you'd fall for me the same way I fell for you-" Dean trailed off with a shrug. 

"What," Castiel asked. His envy of Dean was still there, but while the younger boy spoke to him the puzzle of his emotions was becoming more clear. 

"May- maybe someday you can forgive me?" 

Castiel sat there and thought it over. Sure he begrudged Dean for helping the industry take his job from him, but he had to admit that he wouldn't mind hooking up with him. The boy had emerald eyes that looked like God melted the stones and placed them right into his irises, his hips just perfect enough that Castiel knew they would leave bruises on his thighs. He had to pull himself from the storm brewing his brain by taking another bite of the hamburger. 

"I- I made all the food, well not the pork rinds, I honestly don't know how you eat those, they're disgusting," Dean told him with a smile. Hope clear on his face that Castiel would forgive him someday and they could become close again, maybe even closer this time around. 

"You made these burgers," Castiel asked, just to make sure he had heard right. Dean shook his head yes and Castiel's decision was made then. He wasn't sure if a relationship built out of the discontent of resentful feelings could last, but he was willing to give it a try. Swallowing one more bite and taking a drink of the Bud Light that Dean brought, he steeled himself for what he would do next and leaned forward to kiss Dean. The quick connection of their lips was enough for Castiel to feel his heart skip a beat. Revelation hit him as Dean grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. All his hate for the younger model had been a cover up of his true feelings. His feelings for Dean were actually positive ones; almost love. 

-x- 

Years later they would look back at the first almost two years they knew each other and would laugh about how they had treated the other. They knew now it was all done to hide their emotions towards each other. Standing at their reception on their wedding day they retold the events, all their friends and family laughed at their expense, but they knew it was all in good fun as they kissed each other like no one was watching and shared their wedding pie.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Ellen, Jess, Brit, and Angel for helping me with this one. 
> 
> I don't feel like it's up to perfect potential that I'd like... I may come back and fix it later... If i remember. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and it didn't suck too badly. Lol. :)


End file.
